


Date

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold November night and Seb suggests eating out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> 2000 AU drabble

Jim looked around, carefully scanning his surroundings. The place was really nice and cosy; the air was filled with wonderful aromas and soft murmurs of conversations.

When in the afternoon Sebastian dropped by and suggested eating out, Jim was a bit reluctant to accept the offer. He didn’t have much experience (nor opportunities, for that matter) with going to restaurants; to be honest, the mere thought of eating in an unknown place and being observed by strangers was a bit scary and uncomfortable. And yet, not wanting to hurt his friend’s feelings, he agreed.

They headed to the city centre, their cheeks tinted red by the cold November air. Sebastian was telling him about the book he was reading and Jim listened carefully, small puffs of steam escaping his slightly parted lips. It was getting colder and James started to wonder whether going out was a good idea in the first place, when Seb took his hand and pulled him into a small restaurant, escaping the bone-chilling wind.

_So,_ Seb sat on the opposite chair, rubbing his hands numb from cold, _what do you think?_

‘It’s really nice. I like it here,’ Jim smiled slightly.

Seb smiled back.

_Let’s order then, shall we? Preferably something hot to warm ourselves up._

***

The dinner was delicious; the main course (penne with grilled chicken, tri-coloured peppers and cream sauce) was followed by a dessert consisting of a big piece of tiramisu cake and a cup of coffee with almond syrup. But when Jim took out his wallet, Seb, shaking his head, put it back into his bag.

_It was my idea, Jimmy, so I’m going to pay,_ he insisted, not listening to Jim’s protests.

They quickly walked back home, hurried by late hour and cold.

_Goodnight, Jimmy,_ Seb murmured when they stopped in front of his flat.

‘Goodnight, Sebby… and thank you,’ standing on his tiptoes, Jim kissed his friend on the cheek and, without looking back, ran upstairs, leaving Sebastian dumbstruck.


End file.
